User talk:Yhang12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Why I Don't Trust the Dark page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 06:55, March 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Slurs You have been blocked for three days for using slurs in comments, a violation of Wikia's ToU as well as our commenting policy. Please take a thorough look through both of these before you return to the site. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:30, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :^ As mentioned in the Category rules, "Monsters", "Beings", "Ghosts", Cryptids", etc. are exclusive categories and cannot be tagged together. As you just did that despite the previous warning, you are now being given a one ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::^ Now it's a three day ban for breaking the exact same rule again. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, April 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:15, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I was so happy to see that you liked my story The Long List I just wanted to let you know that I have another story nominated for Pasta of The Month: Nightingale. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse that I put a lot of research and love into. If you get a chance check it out. Thank you so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank messages as they serve as a public record. Doing so may result in a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, September 11, 2015 (UTC) PotM Nomination I'd just like to say thank you for nominating my only pasta for PotM, it's truly uplifting to see someone enjoy my story. It's definitely great to see it up there with all those other great stories. A great thanks once more. Tin77 (talk) 13:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC)